


Detour

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun returns to base.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge~ 'royal purple'

"I always know it's you." Erica's smile was playful and Athrun felt like he'd missed part of a joke.

She must have sensed his confusion because she immediately gestured down. Right. His pilot suit. He was fond of the cut and color and hadn't seen any reason to switch over to anything from Orb just yet.

"I had to go somewhere."

"I know," Erica replied. It took Athrun a moment to realize that she'd probably had a hand in authorizing his flight-path. She seemed to have a hand in everything.

More than either liked, he knew, where Blitz was concerned.


End file.
